


My Dearest Dream

by knockoffdrista



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoffdrista/pseuds/knockoffdrista
Summary: Don't make fun of me this is my first time writing :)While cleaning his attic Clay stumbles upon a old picture, reminding him of the good times. The times when he didn't have to worry about what he did, or the consequences of his actions. A time where he could live in the moment, without feeling guilty. The time before he lost everything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Dearest Dream

** Third Person POV **

The air is heavy and filled with dust. Clay steps into the deserted attic after five years of not touching it. He didn't dare. Not after what happened. 

** Clay's POV **

I walked around stepping over boxes of his stuff. I couldn't bring myself to look through them at the time, but now, now it's different. I can only remember the good times I had with George. I remember laughing with him, and being able to hug him and kiss him. Being able to whisper in his ear and tell him ' _You're Mine'._ I broke my promise, which is what I regret most. Crouching down, I pick up one of the boxes and blow the dust off sending particles in every direction. I couch in response to my own action and begin to open the box. The box opens and welcomes me with stacks of photos, I feel my eyes well up and soon enough tears race down my face, dotting the old pictures. Sniffing, I shuffle through the pictures and head for the next box. 

** Third Person POV **

While lifting another box, a envelope slides out of the bottom and onto the floor. Clay took note and set the box down to lift the envelope. Slowly tracing over the words on the front, it reads _'My Dearest Dream'._ Clay's face grow a confused look and he inspects the envelope. Flipping it over, he carefully undid the envelope and reached inside to be met with a small picture. Meticulously Clay studies the picture and collapses to the floor, not holding back his tears. Lightly hugging the old photo he begins to see flashbacks of memories playing in reverse in his head, like an old cassette tape being rewinded. Within a couple of seconds he's transferred back to the moment it all started. Five years prior. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little teaser because i'm still writing the rest, but there should be more posted soon.
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
